It started with a kiss
by Natsuki-Minami
Summary: Ser detective espiritual no es tan fácil como parece... Ser la víctima de Yusuke, la chica de los encargos de Idiotaman, rivalizar con el enano pelo punky... Pero todo puede llegar a tener su lado positivo... ¿O quizás no?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de la lectura**: ¡Holaaaa! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? (se oye _Nooo_) Ya lo sabia que sí, jijiji. Bueno… Pues la inspiración me vino cuando veía _It started with a kiss_ (una serie de Taiwán, por si a alguien le interesa xD), así que decidí ponerle el título al fic (yo y la originalidad xD) ¡Espero que os guste mi nuevo fic! (sé que tengo muchos fics sin terminar, lo sé…)

**_AVISO_**: Esta historia puede contener algo de Shonen Ai, peeeero, advierto que **el final** **NO será para nada yaoi** ¬¬ (si alguien se leyó los "cuatro elementos", sabrá que yo soy incapaz de ver a Hiei gay xDDD) En fin… ¡Espero que os guste!

**.It started with a kiss.**

**Capítulo 1: Rivales en el amor…**

Existen tres mundos. El mundo infernal es donde están los demonios, por suerte había una barrera… Pero ahora ya no está… Mi mundo es el de los humanos. Y el último es el mundo espiritual, quién se encarga de mantener el orden y se encarga de las almas. Para que los demonios no se dediquen a destruir el nigenkai (-) el mundo espiritual creó los detectives espirituales…

.-¡Mira senseiiiiii! –identifiqué la figura de mi maestro y fui corriendo hasta él como Heidi- ¡Lo tengo! -me paré y moví energéticamente el mini demonio que tenía en mi mano derecha- ¡Capturado!

Se fue acercando, me miró con su cigarrillo en la boca (claro… Como ahora no estaba Keiko para vigilarle…). Yo le lancé una mirada de "esta-vez-lo-he-capturado-yo-sola-que-emocionada-estoy". Y de repente… PLAF. Me dio un golpe en la mano y el demonio se escapó corriendo…

.-Yusuke… Tu… Has… -respira… inspira… Cuenta hasta tres…-

.-Muy mal. –soltó el humo del cigarro- ¡Tienes que estar más atenta y no fiarte de nadie! ¡Vuélvelo a atrapaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! –Saltó para esquivar mi "patada-muy-dolorosa-ya-que-da-en-ciertas-partes-delicadas"- ¿¡Esa es manera de tratar a tu superior!?

.-¡Eres una mala persona! ¡Ahora que lo había atrapado, tu vas y…! –ojitos con dos lagrimitas…-

.-¡Natsukiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Que ya es la hora! –me gritó a lo lejos Haru que me apuntaba con una odiosa cámara de video-

.-¡Voy! –mirada fulminante a Yusuke- Hasta –nunca, púdrete en el infierno, que te parta un rayo (omitiendo otras maldiciones)- luego… -chica pelota on- Gran maestro Yusuke Urameshi sama. –y salí corriendo hacia mi amiga, con un mal sabor de boca…-

Me llamo Natsuki Minami, hace un año me convertí en la alumna de Yusuke Urameshi, ex gamberro que se dedicaba a ser detective espiritual y ahora, me ha tocado a mí (para mi desgracia).

.-Ya verás como a la próxima te saldrá mejor. –sniff… Maldito Yusuke…-

Ella es Haru Otomiya, compañera de clase y una amiga… Pero… Cometí el GRAN error de contarle mi "trabajo-desgracia", y ahora se dedica a grabar las misiones. Gran idea del malvado maestro, ya que así podía ver en que fallaba… Pch.

.-Además… -de sus ojos salieron estrellitas- Así podré llegar a ser una gran directora de cine y me haré millonaria con estas películas. Las venderé como ciencia ficción… ¿Qué te parece el título de…? –y siguió hablando, pero no le presté mucha atención-

.-Oye… Aquí hay…

.-¡¿Te lo imaginas?! ¡Algún día podría trabajar con Orlando Bloom! ¡O con…! –se quedó pensativa- ¡Superaré a Peter Jackson!

.-Hay… -¿Alguien con poder espiritual? No sabía que había alguien más así a parte de Yusuke y idiotaman (o también llamado Kuwabara) en este instituto que tuviese 'poderes'-

.-Minamiiiiii. –y se me activó mi súper radar anti-Kuwabaras, lo vi de lejos corriendo hacia mi, así que me di media vuelta lo más rápido que pude y…-

PLAF

.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –me había chocado contra una farola…- Buaaaa. Que dañoooo. –y por si fuera poco…-

.-Minami. ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó idiota-man que había llegado hasta donde estaba- ¿Hoy podrías hacerme unos encargos…?

Pero antes de acabar la pregunta, mi sentido común se activó, había cogido a Haru del brazo y había salido corriendo. Para Yusuke soy la "querida alumna" a la cual podía torturar fácilmente y para Kuwabara era su "chica de los encargos", puedes imaginarte lo duro que era trabajar de detective espiritual, snif…

.-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna… -como me duele la cara, me he dado un buen golpe… Uy… Ya no noto el poder espiritual…- Entra Ayako Sendoh.

Esta tarde me escaquearé y no iré a los entrenamientos, no me apetece. Uwaa. Podría ir a la heladería que han abierto nueva hoy, se lo diré a Haru haber si me acompaña, tralarí tralará.

.-¿Se puede saber que haces? Que ya nos vamos.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Yaaaaaa. ¡Soy libreeeee!- Ah, oye Haru. –PLOF- Uwaaaa. ¡Perdona Sendoh! ¡No quería chocarme! ¡Es que me he levantado sin mirar y…! ¿Sendoh? Pch, podría haber dicho "no ha sido nada". ¡¿Lo has visto Haru?! ¡Se ha largado sin decirme nada de nada! ¿Eh…?

.-¿Vienes? –aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh-

.-¡Espérame Haruuuuu! –uffff… Vaya día, definitivamente hoy no voy a ir a los entrenamientos- Ah, oye. ¿Te gustaría ir a la heladería nueva?

.-¿Pero no tienes entrenamiento? –volvió a mirarme con estrellitas en los ojos- Es perfecto. –sacó su cámara de video, ya lo decía yo que ver Card Captor Sakura afectaba el cerebro de alguien…-

Y finalmente, tras haber insistido horas y horas, estaba frente el templo de la antigua maestra. Joo… Vaya tarde que me espera…

.-Ah… ¿Minami y Otomiya?

.-¡Sendoooooooooooooooooooh! –grité y casi me caigo por las escaleras, pero una persona me cogió a tiempo- ¡Kurama! _–y me enganché a su brazo cual lapa y le susurré al oído- ¿Haces algo esta noche, guapo?_ –eso es lo que me gustaría haberle dicho y hecho, pero la realidad era muy lejana, solo me limité a sonrojarme, agachar la cabeza y conformarme con unos monosílabos- Eh… Ette… Gra…

Y salí corriendo hasta que llegué arriba para encontrarme con Yusuke-sensei (-) y Idiotaman hablando sobre cualquier tema absurdo habido y por haber. Me alejé de ellos… Hasta que capté la energía espiritual de "yo-soy-el-mejor-de-todos-y-no-necesito-a-nadie-más-que-a-mi" (Hiei). Conclusión, que ignoré su presencia por completo…

.-¿Te gusta el kitsune? –y esa pregunta me cayó encima como una piedra de mil quilogramos con una fuerza de cien newtons y una aceleración de….-

.-¿P… Por…? –y a que santos venía esa dichosa pregunta, porque (seré sincera) con él solo había intercambiado un "Hola" como mucho…-

Y lo que pasó a continuación me dejó en estado de shock…

.-Pues quítatelo de la cabeza. –se acercó, me apoyó su helada mano en mi hombro- Él es mío.

Y un poco más y me da un infarto ahí en medio o algo peor. ¿Y qué crees que hice en ese momento? Lo que toda persona con dos dedos de frente, no haría…

.-¡Uwoooo! –y intenté pegarla una patada donde duele, pero naturalmente me esquivó- Oye… Oye… ¿Qu…? ¿¡Como!? Eso es… ¿¡Te gusta Kurama!? –asintió con un brillo en los ojos que me decían "así-que-retírate-o-muere-en-el-intento"- Es decir… Que… Que… -pero ya se había largado-

¿¡Que ha Kurama le gustan los hombres!? (imagen que viene a la cabeza, miles de hombres musculosos en bañador haciendo poses raras y soltando un "Yuhuuu, ¿Can you catch me?")… No puede ser… ¡Se lo preguntaré directamente!

.-¡Minami! –oí gritar desde lejos a Sendoh, me acerqué hasta ella- Vaya cara. ¿Has visto un fantasma?

.-Sí… Un fantasma gay que me quiere robar a mi zorrito. –ya sé que a veces hablo más de la cuenta, pero Sendoh no relacionó los conceptos-

.-Urameshi te estaba buscando. –lo que me faltaba-

.-Ah, gracias Sendoh… Ah… Puedes llamarme Natsuki si quieres, nadie utiliza mi apellido…

.-¡Minamiiiiiiiiiiiii! –se oyó con un gran eco la voz de Idiotaman-

.-¿Nadie?

.-Eeeh…

Y poco después me encontraba frente a Yusuke. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en Kurama vestido de Heidi, rodeado por muchas ovejas machos con tanga. ¡Aaaaaagh! No puede seeeer… No quiero creerlo.

.-Por eso mismo, te he buscado una compañera. ¿Te parece bien?

.-Sí claro… -me dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó con su cigarrillo- ¿Compañera? –me auto pregunté, que a veces hablo por hablar y no presto atención a lo que me dicen…-

Y cuando (después de diez minutos) asimilé toda la información, comprendí porque Ayako Sendoh estaba en el templo. Desvié la mirada hacia donde estaba y pude ver que Haru ya se había acercado y la filmaba de arriba a bajo.

.-¡Mira Natsu, mira! –me miró con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Mi película de ciencia ficción tiene otra protagonista!

Suspiré… Bueno, así las misiones no tendría que esforzarme tanto como antes, porque ahora… Ahora… ¡La carga se compartirá! Muajajaja.

.-¿Tenéis la tarde libre? –preguntó de repente Kurama desde atrás, me dio un escalofrío-

.-Claro. –contestó inmediatamente Ayako Sendoh-

Yo, simplemente, asentí. Resultó que había una serie de desapariciones en el nigenkai, y Koenma sama (-) quería saber si era por culpa de un psicópata asesino o de un demonio descerebrado. Y por si fuera poco, una prueba de que Dios no existe o me odia a muerte, nos acompañan Kurama y Hiei… Y… Y… ¡No puedo apartar la vista de ellos!

.-Hn. –fijó sus ojos en mi- ¿Quieres algo?

.-Hñññ… No. -sonrió sarcástico y se puso a hablar con MI Kurama de 'vete-a-saber-que-y-me-importaba-enterarme', pero por si fuera poco, de vez en cuando 'míster-pocas-palabras' me miraba de reojo y me lanzaba la odiosa mirada de "¿Celosa?"-

Pues vale. No me importa de qué hablen. Y no me importa que Kurama sea… sea… sea… Nooooooooooooooo. ¿¡Porque tenía que destrozarme las ilusiones!? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Juju. ¿No tiene miedo que lo vaya diciendo por ahí? Seguro que miles de pavas enamoradas les daría un infarto (o algo más).

.-Natsuki. –y me dio un shock a mi (y un infarto casi) al escuchar al demonio bajito ese pronunciar mi nombre- Ten.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –cogí lo que me daba (sin siquiera mirar que era)- Eh…

Después que dejase de mirarme con cara de superior (su cara normal), me fijé en el objeto en cuestión. Una tarrina de helado haagendazs y me quedé de piedra al pensar que me daba parte de su helado (pobre de alguien que le quitase su helado…), pero luego me di cuenta que solo era la tarrina.

.-Tíralo. –y apreté con fuerza el objeto de cartón-

.-Jejeje… -con risa maligna, le miré fulminante y le tiré la tarrina a la cabeza- ¡Diana! –y me miró como si fuese a matarme- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Venga va! ¡¿Tienes miedo de perder?! –hay que ver lo mete patas que estoy hoy, solo desenfundó su katana y cuando pensaba que me iba a quedar sin alguna extremidad…-

.-No os peleéis… -susurró Kurama. Hiei se detuvo como si nunca se hubiese atrevido a asesinarme-

Y llegamos al lugar de las desapariciones, un solar solitario con muchas porquerías (latas, papeles, más latas, cosas indescifrables, aún más latas…), rodeado de edificios normales y corrientes…

.-No noto ninguna energía espiritual… -comentó Kurama caminando por el lugar-

.-Y aquí estamos en la primera misión de las dos detectives espirituales. ¿Algún comentario Sento?

.-Es Sendoh. Pues… ¿En serio me haré tan famosa como Brad Pitt? –no quiero ni pensar en la conversa que habrían tenido anteriormente-

.-Claro. –dejó de enfocarla… Y…- ¿Algo más a añadir? –me preguntó-

.-¿Se puede saber porque has venido?

.-¿No es obvio? –sonrió y enfocó el solar de nuevo-

Y después de estar medio siglo esperando al supuesto demonio, me decidí, con el poco valor que me quedaba me levanté y fui hasta Kurama. Cogí aire y…

.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –asintió, le lancé una mirada a Hiei de "sobras" y se largó- Em… Oye… ¿Eres… Eres…? –suspiré- ¿Eres feliz con tu… con tu… "Persona especial"?

.-Eh… -y me miró con cara de Picasso (es decir, que era indescifrable su expresión)- No tengo novia. –y mi mente captó lo que le dio la gana…-

.-¿¡Que tienes novio!?

.-Ya sé que a veces me confunden con una chica, pero yo… -y no le dejé acabar, que dejé escapar miles de maldiciones sobre Hiei-

.-Ese… -me levanté y salí corriendo como si al final estuviese Orlando Bloom, en dirección a donde estaba el… Enano- ¡Hey! –le tiré una mirada fulminante-

.-¿Qué? –me contestó con su voz helada del polo norte-

.-No abandono. –me di media vuelta- No pienso peder.

¡Se lo he dicho! Ju. Yo, Natsuki Minami de 16 (casi 17, noooooo TxT) años, no pienso perder contra ese enano pelo punky.

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Hey! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La historia irá avanzando… Habrá más amor (ja…) y pronto pondré las parejas definitivas (no quiero alargar mucho la historia… Aunque sé que luego me quedará larga…)

**Diccionario del fan fic** _(es que a mi me hacía ilusión ponerlo, aunque sé que muchos ya lo sabéis TxT)_ :

Nigenkai: Mundo de los nigens (humanos)

Yusuke – sensei: Manera de llamar "Maestro Yusuke"

-sama : Manera de llamar respetuosamente a alguien.

Sayonara bye bye!


	2. Goodbye my friend

**Antes de la lectura**: ¡Holaaaa! ¡Holaaa! ¡El fantástico capítulo dooos! (fantástico…) En fin… ¡Espero que os guste muuuuucho! He decidido que será muy diferente a los cuatro elementos, no pienso poner tanto humor… Eso es lo que quiero hacer… Otra cosa es que lo haga… xD

**.It started with a kiss.**

**Capítulo 2: Goodbye my friend**

Llevábamos seis horas, se decía rápido, pero no pasaban NADA rápido. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis largas horas de reloj. Eso era lo que llevábamos esperando que el demonio apareciese, pero nada, que no quería aparecer…

.-¡Estoy harta! –me levanté- Aaaaaa. ¡Se me han dormido las piernas! –intenté quitarme la pereza de encima estirando los brazos lo máximo posible-Yusuke sensei. ¡Voy a dar un paseo!

.-Creo que no. –me cogió del brazo y me sentó en el suelo- Hay que tener paciencia, el demonio aparecerá…

Sí, sí… Otra cosa que se decía muy rápida… Cuando ya había pasado media hora mis ojos se posaron sobre cierto pelirrojo (se movieron solos, lo juro, no los pude controlar), pero pronto otro ser malvado empezó a tirarme de las mejillas.

.-¡¿Gue hagues Guiei?! –protesté, pero no dejó de tirarme-

.-Hn. –aumentó la fuerza con la que me tiraba de ellas- Sinceramente no creo que tengas ninguna posibilidad con Kurama, peeeero… -soltó mis doloridas y rojas mejillas (a causa del dolor, no por otra cosa estaban rojas) y clavó sus ojos color sangre en mí- Voy a ponerte unas normas.

.-¿No te han dicho que estás mejor con la boca callada? –más me valía calladito y mono, que no hablador e imbécil-

.-¿Decías? –y volvió a tirar de mis (preciosas, perfectas…) mejillas-

Pero ignoré lo que Hiei me decía, ya que pude ver como MI Kurama se levantaba le decía "no-sé-qué" a Yusuke y se iba… Se iba… Se iba… Ya había desaparecido de mi punto de vista…

.-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Se ha ido! –poses dramáticas-

.-Natsuki… -Haru se me acercó con la cámara entre las manos- Debería irme ya, además… -puso un puchero- Se me ha acabado la batería de la cámara…

.-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh? –miré con cara mártir a mi amiga- ¡No me abandones mala persona! ¡Haruuuuuu!

.-Pero…

.-¡Quédate! ¡Te necesito aquí! –la cogí de la manga con ojos llorosos- Haru chan… Snif…

.-¡Aaaaaaaa! –me abrazó de repente- ¡Ojalá pudiese grabar esa caritaaaa! –sonrió- Me quedaré.

.-¡Muchas gracias Haru! ¡Te estoy eternamente agradecida!

Pero antes de que pasaran diez minutos detecté una energía demoníaca acercarse. Yusuke se levantó enseguida y se preparó para el combate, al igual que Kuwabara y Hiei. Yo me acerqué a Haru y a Aya.

.-Se está acercando… ¡Eh! –Yusuke nos llamó- Tened cuidado, ha robado la… -pero una niebla espesa y blanca nos rodeó-

.-¡Yusuke sensei! –ya no le veía ni lo escuchaba- Aya… Haru… -a ellas tampoco las veía, era una técnica para separarnos-

Concentración… ¿Qué he de hacer en estos casos? Emm… ¡Kyaaa! ¡No me acuerdo! Realmente me servían para tanto los entrenamientos (ironía). Me concentré tratando de captar las energías de cada uno…

.-¡Yaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii! –Ah… Ese grito era de…-

.-¡Haruuuuu! –corrí hacia donde había escuchado el grito- ¿¡Haru donde estás!? ¡Haruuu!

PLOF. Y me había tropezado en el peor momento posible. Me levanté lo más rápido posible, pero visualicé el objeto con el que me había tropezado…

.-Es… ¿La cámara? –Ella nunca hubiese abandonado la cámara… Y si…- ¿¡Haruuuu donde estás!? -¿El demonio ha ido a por ella? No…- ¡Haruuuu! –PLAF- Ha… ¿Hiei…?

.-Hn. Baka. ¿Se puede saber qué…? ¿Por qué lloras?

.-Haru… Snif… I sí… Ese demonio… Snif… -y tenía la cara llorona típica de Nobita mientras apretaba la cámara entre mis manos- Ese demonio… Snif… -agaché la cabeza lo más posible para que mi supuesto "rival" no me viese-

.-Baka. –entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese enfadado (_nota para mi: ¿Alguna vez parece que no lo esté?_)- No le habrá pasado nada… -apoyó su mano en mi cabeza-

.-¿Seguro…? Snif… Pero… Pero…

.-Y si le ha pasado algo, me encargaré de cortarle la cabeza al demonio y punto. –utilizó su tono superior y frío- No me esperaba… -me miró fijamente- Que tuviese una rival tan llorona.

.-Ah… -y me vinieron ganas de estrangularlo…-

Poco a poco la niebla fue desapareciendo, al igual que la energía espiritual del demonio. Resultó ser que el demonio era uno de los grandes ladrones del makai, ya que consiguió robar una esfera "de-no-sé-qué-nombre" y de "no-sé-qué-lugar", que permite robar las almas de los humanos…

.-¡Natsuki! –me giré lentamente para ver que Aya me saludaba desde lejos, de camino al instituto- ¿Y esos ánimos? ¡Venga ya! ¡Que Yusuke conseguirá encontrar el alma de Otomiya!

.-Claro… -sonreí como pude…-

Yusuke no me dejó participar en la búsqueda y me había puesto de Aya de vigilante para que no lo intentase, según él no podría ayudar a mi amiga.

.-¿Otomiya? ¿No ha venido? Minami sabes algo de ella. ¿No?

.-Eh… -me miré al profesor, parpadeé unos instantes- Pues… Verá… -Está en el templo sin alma, y mi maestro en energía espiritual está buscando su alma- No…

.-Se encontraba mal. Apendicitis agudo, la van a operar. –miré a Aya y le susurré un "_gracias_"-

La verdad es que se me hace muy raro estar sin Haru, como siempre estaba pegada a mí… Me gustaría tanto poder ayudarla… En cierta manera, me siento muy culpable, yo fui la que le conté lo de las misiones y le pedí que se quedara. Quizás… Tendría que confiar en Yusuke…

.-¡Cuidado Minami!

.-¿Eh?

PLOF. Una pelota de voley-bol me cayó encima la cabeza y salió volando metros más allá. Cuando volví a la realidad, tuve que salir corriendo para recuperarla (antes de que el profesor me obligase a dar miles de vueltas al campo).

.-¡Ahora saco yo! –cogieron otra pelota, ya que yo tardaba mucho en llegar hacia la otra-

.-Ya la tengo… -la recogí del suelo pero noté una energía conocida- Oye, oye. Que Kurama no va a mi instituto, así que puedes respirar tranquilo y largarte. –de repente caí en la cuenta que uno de mi clase se me quedó mirando. Ahí estaba yo, hablando con un "árbol"- Eh… Ahora traigo la pelota… -y se fue, por suerte…-

.-Yusuke me ha mandado vigilarte.

.-Ya está Aya para eso.

.-Hn. –y se recostó más en el árbol, cerrando los ojos-

.-Oye… -entreabrió uno- Lo de ayer… Gracias por intentarme animarme.

.-Yo no intentaba animarte. –y me miró fulminante, a lo que respondí lanzándole la pelota- Hn. –la cogió y se fue, sí sí… Se fue con MI pelota-

.-¡Noooo! ¡Hiei devuélvemelaaaa! ¡Hieiiiii!

Como consecuencia me tocó recoger la clase cuando todos ya se habían ido. Snif… Todo por culpa de ese enano. Aunque lo que me dijo. ¡Gyaaaa! ¡No pienses eso! Es un imbécil que se cree el mejor de todos y… Y…

.-¡Uwaaa! ¿¡Por qué me estoy sonrojando!?

Bah. No tengo tiempo para limpiar la clase, he de ayudar a Yusuke en lo que sea. Tengo que recuperar el alma de Haru, porque…

.-Que-crees-que-estás-haciendo. –y me paré en seco-

.-¡Uwaaaaaa! ¡Un pervertido! ¡Banzaaaai! -le di con mi cartera a Hiei y salí corriendo, aún sabiendo que me ganaba en velocidad-

.-¡Nigeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! –escuché desde detrás, símbolo de que tenía que correr aún más rápido sino quería morir a manos de Hiei. Giré por una esquina y…- ¿Acaso creías que podías escapar?

.-Agh… ¡Oh vamos! ¿No tienes sentido del humor? –me miró con cara de "¿A-ti-que-te-parece?-pues-claro-que-no"- Eh… ¡Tienes que entenderlo! Necesito ayudar, fue mi culpa que…

.-Claro que fue culpa tuya. –y una tonelada de letras "Es tu culpa" me cayeron en la cabeza mientras un frío helado pasaba- Pero piensa que si "ayudas" a Yusuke, iréis más lentos y si pasa un día, el alma de esa nigen no podrá volver a su cuerpo.

.-¿Qué? ¿Si pasa un día? ¿Qué significa eso? –media hora después- Haru no… ¿¡Va a morirse!? –cara Nobita on- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Koenma sama podrá ayudarla! ¿No? ¡Hiei di algo! ¡Dime que irá bien! ¡Que Yusuke recuperará su alma! Además… Además… Solo falta una hora… Es broma… No tiene gracia. ¿Vale? Haru… No…

.-Piensa lo que quieras. Yo ya te he advertido y… ¿¡Se puede saber que haces!? –me había abrazado a él-

.-Perdona… -le miré fijamente a los ojos y uní mis labios contra los suyos- Tengo que ayudar a Yusuke, así que…

.-¡Eso es jugar sucio! ¡Eh! ¡Estúpida nigen! ¡Quítame eso! ¡eeeh!

.-Tranquilo, se desvanecerá dentro de poco. Botan me enseñó el _Kidoh_ de paralizar así que… ¡Bye bye! Ah oye. No pienses nada raro de ese beso. –le saqué la lengua- Necesitaba despistarte.

Solo tengo una hora… He de encontrar el alma cuanto antes…

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Eyyyy! ¡Aquí tenéis el capítulo dos! Como me ha costado escribirlo… Falta de ideas supongo… Pero al final me gusta como ha quedado. Quiero hacer un fan fic más dramático (…) Quiero intentarlo, buaaaaaaa. Además… Además… Intento hacer que Natsuki no sea tan pava como en el otro fic… (de verdad que lo intento) Pero bueno…

**_Kidoh_**: (según Bleach, cogí prestado eso de esa serie) Son las técnicas de los shinigamis, una de ellas es la paralización (Rukia la utilizó contra Ichigo en el primer capítulo del manga xD)

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Roo-16**: ¡Gracias por leerte el fan fic! Pues sí. Natsuki y Hiei se odian a muerte, y más de odiarán… Muajajajaja. ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Sonya chan**: ¿Me echabas de menos? (llorando de la emoción) Kyaaaa. ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te gustase el final de los cuatro elementos (me costó mucho escribirlo, snif…) Yo y mis ideas de hacer a Natsu y Hiei rivales… Muajajaja. ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**Nino san**: Nooo. ¡No quiero ser acosada para seguirlo! (disfrazándose) Muajajaha, así no me descubrirás para acosarme. (ve a ko a lo lejos) Uwoooo. (y a Nino persiguiéndolo) nnU Siempre escapándose…

**Kumi**: ¿Podrás soportarlo el shonen ai? Porque creo que no habrá mucho… (no se me da bien escribir yaoi, ya lo intenté con un fic de slam dunk xD) NOOOOO. Sadako nooooooo, que no se me acerqueeeee (totalmente traumada después de ver the ring) gyaaaaaaa. (saliendo corriendo)

**Naiara**: Tranquila… Hiei y Kurama no acabarán juntos, ni pensarlo… Jujujuju. Yo tampoco puedo verlos juntos, snif… Y me gusta el yaoi… Pero no puedo… T.T ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

Próximamente el capítulo tres! Que se titulará… Se-cre-ti-to, jijiji. (los lectores empiezan a tirarle cuchillos) Kyaaaa. Está bien… Está bien… Habrá el segon kiss del fic… Jujuju.

Sayonara bye bye!


	3. Absolute Boyfriend

**Antes de la lectura**: ¡Muy buenas! Este es el capítulo tres. La historia va avanzando, espero que se entienda todo… ó.ò ¡¡Y espero que os guste muuuucho!!

**.It started with a kiss.**

**Capítulo 3: Zettai Kareshi ( Absolute Boyfriend )**

_.-Neeh. Neeh. ¡Natsuki mira a la cámara!_

_.-¿Qué…? Pero si estoy mirando…_

_.-Estás mirando para otro lado. ¡Venga! Ayyy. Si está grabando… Es igual. ¡Nananana! ¡Aquí os presento a la detective espiritual, Natsuki Minami!_

_.-Gyaaaa. ¡No tendría que habértelo dicho!_

_.-Pero que dices… Me alegro que me lo dijeses… Me alegro que confíes en mi…_

Le di al pause, fijando esa imagen… Era mi primera misión, solo tenía que ayudar a Kuwabara a capturar uno de los demonios de bajo nivel, aún así me puse tan nerviosa que no me salió nada bien… Pero aún así, Haru sonreía y me daba ánimos. Se alegraba…

.-_Gomen nasai_ Haru chan… -cerré los ojos recordando la frase que había acabado de escuchar-

DIIING DOOONG Aunque había escuchado el timbre no me levanté, abrí los ojos y me quedé mirando la imagen paralizada. Finalmente Yusuke pudo encontrar a Haru, pero… Ya había pasado más de 24 horas… Así que solo pudo avisar a Botan para que la llevase con Koenma sama… No pude hacer nada y todo había sido por mi culpa…

.-¡Natsuki que abras la puerta de una maldita veeeez! ¡La echaré abajo!

Yusuke ya me había amenazado antes, pero no lo había conseguido… No pensaba volver a ser detective espiritual, me quedaré aquí, no quiero hacer nada… No…

.-Egoísta, caprichosa, inútil, torpe, llorona, débil… -alguien me había cogido del brazo y me tiraba de él arrastrándome hacia la puerta, me froté los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pude ver de quién era esa voz-

.-¿Hiei? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me solté de su agarre- Vete de aquí.

.-Si me voy, habrás perdido. No tendrás derecho a tocarle ni un solo pelo a Kurama. Como mucho…

.-No importa. Me rindo… -suspiró y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos- No vas a convencerme con eso…

.-Con eso no…

Todo quedó en silencio, me di media vuelta para irme. Ya se cansaría de pensar y se iría… Me volví a acomodar en el sofá y cuando iba a darle al play, sentí unos labios en mi cuello. Instintivamente me aparté y lancé un cojín contra Hiei.

.-¿¡Que se supone que hacías!? ¡Te estás aprovechando que estoy deprimida! Ni te me acerques. –crucé los brazos en forma de X-

.-Vamos. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

.-No. –volví a colocar el cojín en su sitio y me senté de nuevo-

.-¿Qué estás viendo? –y sentó a mi lado fijando su mirada en mi televisión-

.-Es un video que grabó Haru, el primero de todos. Me hizo una copia. Es de…

.-La primera misión.

.-Sí… -miré de reojo a Hiei, se acordaba de mi primera misión… Aunque él no participó en ella…- Hay una manera de convencerme. –miré a Hiei con picardía-

.-Hn. ¿Cuál?

.-Deja eso de la rivalidad y… -piensa, piensa, algo que no pueda cumplir (se me encendió la bombilla de 100 watts)- Y tendrás que ser mi novio. –parpadeó- Sabes lo que es un novio. ¿No? –negó con la cabeza seguido de un "nigens…"- Un novio es… es… mm… No sé como explicártelo… -se me volvió a encender la bombilla de 100 watts (dos en un día, hoy no era un día normal)- Pues digamos que todo lo que quieres hacer con Kurama tendrías que hacerlo conmigo.

Y volvió el silencio incómodo. Estaba claro que Hiei no iba a aceptar esa condición, así que se iría y me volvería a quedar a solas, como única compañía mi televisión y los videos de Haru.

.-¿Y bien? –pregunté ya que no me decía nada. Sonrió con su sonrisa irónica-

.-Está bien. Acepto esas condiciones. –ya lo decía yo que no… ¿Eh?-

.-¿¡Qué!? –me sonrojé hasta los pies al escuchar la respuesta, no podía ser… Claro… Lo que pasa es que su orgullo no sabe rechazar un reto. Jum…-

.-Ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

.-Ñmmñññ… -me levanté a regañadientes, yo tampoco era capaz de ceder ante mi orgullo- Eh… -pasó su brazo a través de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él- ¿Q… Qué… Ha… Haces…?

.-¿No te gusta, novio?

.-En todo caso novia. ¿Eh? –lo separé un metro de mí-

.-Pues novia. –sonrió de forma traviesa, me parece que he metido la pata… No tendría que haberle pedido eso…-

Cogí el pomo de la puerta y lo empecé a girar lentamente… Oía las voces de Yusuke, Kuwabara y Aya discutiendo sobre un tema, y de fondo… De fondo oía la dulce voz de Kurama, que intentaba tranquilizarlos… Abrí la puerta y…

.-¡No puedo! –y la iba a cerrar de golpe cuando aquél ser fumador me impidió de hacerlo- ¡Aparta Yusuke sensei! ¡Aún no estoy preparada para seguir siendo detective! –pero consiguió abrir la puerta completamente- Yo la obligué a quedarse, es mi culpa sensei… -se me volvían a saltar las lágrimas-

.-Soy tu maestro… -suspiró, se acercó y empezó a tocarme la cabeza removiendo mi cabello- Tendría que haber sabido cuidar de ti. Además… -sonrió- ¿¡Qué es eso de no confiar en tu GRAN y TALENTOSO maestro!?

.-¿Eh…? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres un desastre como maestro! ¡Y además eres muy cruel y malvado! –me lancé para pegarle mis súper puñetazos (que no dañan ni a una mosca)-

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquello. Me pregunto que quiso decir Yusuke con aquello de que no confiaba en él… Quizás tenga algo planeado. ¿¡Querrá convertir a Haru en un zombieee!? O peor… ¿¡En una Sadako andante!? Noooo.

.-¿Vienes a comer en la terraza?

.-¡Okay! –me levanté de la silla- ¡Espérame Aya! ¡Que vas muy rápido!

No he vuelto a participar en ninguna otra misión, Aya se encarga de ellas junto con Yusuke o Kuwabara. La verdad es que así tengo más tiempo libre… Pero…

.-¿Ese no es Hiei?

.-¿Mmm? –miré en la dirección en la que me señalaba, ugh… Era verdad… Era el pelo punky… No lo había vuelto haber desde la "apuesta" si puedo llamarlo así- Será mejor que huya… ¡Nos vemos dentro Aya!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, no conseguí huir del plagiador-de-Goku. Me miró con su cara de frialdad, pero luego la cambio por una de más happy, cosa que me impactó y casi me da un infarto o algo peor al ver esa sonrisa (aunque tenía cierta ironía).

.-Cinco en punto. Bajo el cerezo del parque. –y como vino se esfumó-

.-¿Qué…? –traté de asimilar toda la información- ¿Qué ha dicho?

No me he enterado de nada… ¿Cinco…? ¿Cerezo…? ¿En el parque…? ¿¡Para que quería que fuese!? Un momento… ¿Una… Cita…? No puede ser. Por Dios Natsuki piensa un poco, estás hablando de don-ignorante-que-no-sabe-qué-es-un-novio, así que mucho menos sabrá que es una cita… Además de la manera que lo ha pedido, parecía que fuese una orden… Pch.

.-Está lloviendo… -miré con ojos suplicantes a Aya que llevaba un paraguas- Aya chan, ¿podrías…?

.-Tu casa está muy lejos.

.-Snifff… ¿Eso significa…?

.-Que te vayas tu sola. Bye.

.-¿¡Qué!? Nooooooooo. –cara Nobita on- ¿Y ahora…?

.-Aún peor.

Y se fue, con su paraguas, bajo la lluvia-qué-parecía-un-diluvio, dejándome atrás sin un mísero paraguas. Buaaaaa. ¡Que gente más cruel! Pues nada… ¡Tendré que correr para llegar a casa! Joooo… Con la pereza que tengo…

.-¡Por fin! –grité victoriosa al cruzar la puerta de casa-

.-Vaya cabeza, haberte olvidado el paraguas. –miré fulminante aquél ser ajeno a la familia llamado hermano-menor-

.-¡A callar mocoso! –y fui directa hacia mi bañera, que me esperaba para darme un buen baño relajante y olvidarme de las penas, ayyy…-

A las cinco… Ya son las siete y algo… Ya se habrá ido y con esta lluvia y el viento que hace y… ¡Gya! ¡No tengo que darle más vueltas! ¡Tengo que concentrarme! X es igual a Y, entonces Y es igual a X y si X es igual a S entonces… Entonces… ¡Y es igual a S! (pedazo conclusiones)

.-Jooo… Pero que digo… -me quedé mirando la ventana… Aún llovía mucho… No creo que…- ¡Agh! ¡Así no hay manera! –me levanté- ¡Ahora vuelvo! –salí por la puerta, pero me acordé de algo- ¡Mierda, el paraguas!

Y con el paraguas ya cogido salí corriendo en dirección al parque. No creo que esté esperando, no puede ser… ¿No…? Ya visualicé el árbol del cerezo, ya estaba en flor, aún sin ser primavera… Ya casi llego… Por favor, que no esté… Sino… ¡Moriré joven! ¿Qué horas es…? Gyaaa. ¡Tres horas más tarde llegó! Rezaré… Dios todo poderoso… Por favor… Ah…

.-Ya era hora. Hn.

Definitivamente, Dios no existe o pasa completamente de mí.

.-Ah esto… Es que… ¡Ya no te mojas! ¿Ves? –Me coloqué a su lado, cubriéndolo con mi paraguas. Aunque ya estaba empapado… Snif… Va a matarme…- Aunque no te lo creas… ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que se me olvidó! De verdad… -cara totalmente inocente-

.-Hn. –entrecerró los ojos y acercó una mano a mi cara. ¡Va a quemarme! Gyaaaaaaa- Tengo frío… -y me abrazó fuertemente- Hn, por tu culpa.

¿Qué…? ¿Esto está pasando? ¿Es real? ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?

.-Pe… Per… Perdo… Perdona… Oye, oye… ¿Para qué querías que viniese? –hay que desviar el tema… No vaya a ser que le entre el instinto asesino de golpe-

.-Tenía que decirte algo…

¿Decirme algo? ¿Tanto rollo para decirme algo? Espera. ¿Un cerezo en flor… en el parque…? ¿¡No se irá a declarar!? No. No. No. ¡Noooooooo! ¡Que no! ¡Por Dios es Hiei! Además… Creía que me odiaba a muerte por… ¡Claro! ¡A él le gusta Kurama! ¡No va a declararse! ¿A que no? Nooooooooooo.

.-¿El qué? –pregunté saliendo de mi delirio mental-

.-¿Sabes lo que es un shinigami?

.-¿Un…? Mmm… ¿Cómo Botan? –asintió- ¿Solo para eso me has hecho venir?

.-Tu amiga será shinigami. -¿Mi amiga será…?-

.-Amiga… Amiga… Shinigami… Amiga… ¿¡Haru!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Eeeeh!

.-Koenma la ha contratado para que sea tu guía espiritual.

.-¡Ah! ¡Volveré a ver a Haru chan! ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? –Yusuke sensei… ¿Será eso por lo que tenía que confiar en él?- ¡Muchas gracias por contármelo! ¡Eternamente agradecida! ¡Como te quiero Hiei! –Gezzzz… ¿¡Como!?- Ah esto… -desvía el tema… el tema…- ¡Has visto el cerezo! ¡Es precioso! ¿Te gustan los cerezos…? Eeee…

.-_Primavera._ -¿Eing?- Por eso quería decírtelo aquí.

.-¿Pri… ma… ve… ra…? –parpadeé esperando que me explicase la razón, pero solo acercó su cara a la mía- ¡Gyaa! ¡Estás muy cerca! –cerró los ojos de golpe y me besó-

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Y mi paraguas…?

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿A que sí? (silencio) Ya sabía que no… Snif… ¡Vocabulario! (…)

**_Gomen nasai_**… Significa… ¡Lo siento! Muajajaja… (ya dije que me hacía ilusión poner las palabras…)

**_Primavera_**… (_y os preguntaréis porque lo pongo aquí…_) Porque Haru significa Primavera, así que por eso se lo dijo bajo el cerezo xD

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Que ilusión recibirlos! T.T

**Naiara**: ¡Hey! ¡Me alegro que te gustase! Para quitarme de encima a Hiei… mm… ¿Solo un beso…? Mmm… Ya que estamos… (perdida en la imaginación pervertida) ¡Espero que te guste la actualización!

**Sonya chan**: ¡Wiii! ¡The firts kiss! ¡Y ahora el second! xDD ¡Me alegro que te gustase!

**Nino chan**! (Y ko xD y Kooompañiaaaa –chistes malos a parte xD-) Jajajajajaja, ¡me alegro te guste el capítulo! Jajaja, Ko y su bastoncito xDD

**Kumi**: ¡Hey! Siii, el instituto me quita mucho tiempo a mi también… Snif… Beso sin romanticismo, jujuju, lo mío no es escribir sugar xD Noooo, no me acerques a Sadakooo (lo pasé muy mal viendo esa peli, en serio xD) ¡Ya me pasaré por la sección de fics de Bleach! Jujuju, me acabo de aficionar… Solo me he leído el primer tomo xD

Sayonara bye bye!


	4. Stop and GO!

**Antes de la lectura**: ¡Capítulo cuatro! Espero que os vaya gustando la historia.

**.It started with a kiss.**

**Capítulo 4: Stop… and… GO!**

Por culpa de Don-ignorante-qué-no-sabe-que-es-un-novio-pero-que-besa-muy-bien, ¡agh pero en que pienso!, a lo que iba… Había perdido mi paraguas, así que yo también me estaba empapando…

.-Esto… Sé que debes odiarme pero… -Creo que no debe de ser tan… tan… insocial… Me ha contado lo de Haru, se lo tengo que agradecer de alguna forma- Ven a mi casa, que aún cogerás un resfriado.

.-Normalmente voy a casa de Kurama. –No si… ¡Encima restregando el muy…!- Pero ya que insistes… -se acercaba… Se acercaba… Noooo. ¿¡Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa!? ¿¡Y por qué se toma la "apuesta" tan en serio!?- Vamos a la tuya. –me cogió de la mano mientras depositaba un mini beso en mi frente-

Solo con la idea de pensar en un Hiei cariñoso me daban escalofríos… No puedo llegar a entender porque se comporta de esta manera, si fuese al revés, yo no podría hacer tanto teatro como él…

.-¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Este es mi humilde hogar! –le señalé la ventana de mi cuarto- Entra por la ventana.

.-¿¡Qué!? ¡Te he esperado más de dos horas bajo la lluvia y…!

.-¿Hermana?

Y mis reflejos, los pocos que tengo, se activaron y di un empujó a Hiei, el cual cayó al suelo. Entré rápidamente a casa y miré a mi querido-odioso-hermano-menor con una sonrisa. Pero de repente se escucharon sonidos que venían de mi habitación, mi hermano me miró horrorizado…

.-¡Un ladrón!

.-Egh… Más o menos… -en cierta manera… Ya me había robado un beso, aunque yo también le había besado… ¡Pero era un beso totalmente inocente, sin ninguna intención!-

.-¿Más o menos?

.-¡Nada, nada! ¡Ahora vengoooo! –rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación, cerrándola cuando yo entré- ¿Sabes lo qué es ser discreto? –solo me lanzó una mirada indiferente, se quitó las botas y la capa-vestido-túnica-lo-que-fuese-eso-que-llevaba-siempre-por-encima- Un momento… ¡Era un gatooooo!

.-Vale. –se escuchó, hermano menor entretenido con la televisión. Fuera amenaza-

.-¡Voy a darme un baño! No entres. ¡Eeeeh!

.-Vale. –perfecto, así no sospechará e intentará entrar en MI habitación-

.-Venga Hiei date un baño antes de que te congeles y cojas un resfriado. –y me lo contagies o por ser mi culpa decidas degollarme…- Vengaaaaa. –empecé a arrastrarlo para que entrase al baño, cuando lo conseguí cerré la puerta con pistillo. Por si acaso…- Creo que no intentará-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Pero me tapé rápidamente la boca (algunos reflejos tenía que tener) y sin querer me tiré para atrás provocando que me cayese dentro de la bañera… CHAFF. Bien… Muy Bien… Piensa en lo que has hecho… Te has metido dentro de la bañera (con ropa incluida) y has pegado un grito que hasta el sordo más sordo lo habrá oído. ¿Y por qué? Porque realmente soy una mete patas.

.-Ah… Ah… -y ahí estaba yo intentando dar una explicación puramente lógica a lo que acababa de hacer- ¡Estaba comprobando el agua! ¡Uwaaa! ¡Está perfecta! Jejeje… -y me puse a reír como una bobalicona, esperando a que Hiei dejase de mirarme como un bicho raro o algo peor…-

.-Hn. –entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que la excusa no era válida, claro… No me extraña que no se la creyese- ¿Se puede saber porque has gritado?

.-Pues por algo muy lógico. Eeeh… Pues por… -¿Se puede saber porque me he puesto nerviosa de ver a don-ignorante sin camiseta? Si ya lo había visto muchas veces, si es que se arruinaba comprando camisetas de tantas que rompe y pierde… ¡Agh! ¡Pero en qué pienso!- Por ya sabes. –volví a soltar una risilla y me levanté- Ahora me he mojado toda…

.-Ya lo estabas, por la lluvia.

.-Eeeh… -detesto que tenga razón. En fin tendré que cambiarme igualmente…-

.-¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?

.-¡Uwaaa! ¡Que susto me has pegado! ¡No grites de repente, idiota! ¿Y ahora que te pasa? –desviaba la mirada constantemente y se iba poniendo rojo. ¿Se estaría resfriando? ¡Y por mi culpa! ¡Uy! ¡Moriré joven!-

.-¿¡Y tu!? ¿Por qué te… te…? –Y cada vez estaba más rojo… ¡Tiene fiebre! ¡Me matará de una forma muy cruel! Sufriré muuucho-

.-Hiei… ¿Te… encuentras…?

Dejé de desabrocharme la camisa del uniforme, que era lo que estaba haciendo, no iba a resfriarme yo también… Me iba a cambiar de ropa… Me acerqué para ver si tenía fiebre, pero antes de tocarlo se desmayó… ¡REALMENTE ME MATARÁ!

.-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hiei despierta. –gritaba desesperadamente mientras lo intentaba despertar. Ya me había costado lo mío llevarlo hasta mi habitación y más subirlo a mi cama…-

.-Me… Duele la cabeza…

.-Ah… ¡A eso se le llama resfriado! Te lo habrá contagiado alguien. –claro que sí, yo NO se lo había provocado… ¿Verdad?- Y te desmayaste… Y… Te diste un golpe en la cabeza… ¿Te encuentras bien? Tenías un poco de fiebre…

.-¡Por tu culpa!

.-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es cierto!

.-¿Por qué te has puesto a desnudarte?

.-Eeeeh… -¿Y ahora que le pasaba?- No iba a quedarme con la ropa mojada y además… -le señalé con mi dedo índice- No debería afectarte, a ti te gustan los hombres.

.-A mi no… -desvió la mirada- Me gusta Kurama.

.-Ya sé que te gusta… -suspiré. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que restregármelo?-

.-Oyes lo que te da la gana. ¿No?

.-¿Qué? ¿Por?

Todo quedó en un silencio incómodo, hasta que sonó el típico Pip-pip que señalaba que el termómetro ya había acabado de tomarle la temperatura al demonio. Cuando miré el resultado me dio un shock.

.-Directo a la tumba… Tienes mucha temperatura…

.-¿Recuerdas que soy un demonio de fuego?

.-Sea como sea…

Le hice señas para que se moviera un poco, dejándome espacio en la cama. Le costó entenderlo, pero finalmente se movió dejando un hueco. Me introduje en la cama.

.-Buenas noches.

.-¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?

.-Aaaa… Me dejarás sorda. ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Así te bajará la temperatura… -suspiró y se dio media vuelta para no mirarme a la cara- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

.-Hn. –yo eso lo interpreté como un "Sí"-

.-¿Cómo es que besas tan bien? –Cuando acabé de preguntarlo me tapé la boca, no quería preguntarle eso- ¡Mentira! ¡Esa no era la pregunta! –risilla bobalicona durante cinco minutos- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Kurama?

.-Lo que me gusta de… -se giró mirándome a los ojos, me sonrojé aunque no sabía porque- Su sonrisa. -¡Bingo! A mi también me encantaba- Aunque también me gusta su cara llorona. -¿¡Mandeeeee!? ¿¡Había visto a Kurama llorar!? Nooooooo. ¡Yo también quería ver esa imagen!- Y aunque sea despistado y algo desastre… -¿Hablamos de la misma persona?- Me gusta muchísimo.

.-Ah… ¡A mi también me gusta mucho! –se puso serio de golpe y se dio la vuelta-

Cuando me levanté me encontré sola en la cama. Pero tras dar un vistazo por la habitación me encontré a Hiei en una esquina durmiendo. Me levanté silenciosamente y le toqué la frente, no tenía fiebre.

.-ki… -¿Ki?-

Bueno… Tendré que preparar algo de desayunar… Haber… ¿Tendría que prepararle algo caliente? ¿Qué le podría gustar…?

.-tsuki… -¿Luna? (_nota: Tsuki en japonés es luna_)-

¿Le gustará el arroz? ¿O hago unas tostadas con mermelada? Quizás no le gustase nada humano… ¿Y cereales con leche?

.-Natsuki…

.-¿Eh?

¿Me había llamado? Quizás me lo haya imaginado… ¿Estará soñando conmigo? ¡Agh! Seguro que está soñando la manera de matarme para luego efectuarla de la forma más cruel…

.-Te… -me acerqué cuidadosamente… ¿Qué clase de sueño tendría?- m… Hn. ¿Se puede saber que haces?

.-¡Gyaiiiiiii! –me aparté rápidamente- ¡No es lo que parece! –PLOF, me caí de culo, bien…-

.-Ya… -entrecerró los ojos no muy convencido- Será mejor que me vaya… -suspiró y se puso las botas, pero me miró (aunque yo estaba en los mundos de yuppie y no me di cuenta de ello hasta minutos después)- Natsuki…

.-¿Qué? –volviendo a la actualidad…-

.-El beso de despedida. –sonrió de forma traviesa-

.-¿¡El beso de qué!? –Sería una broma… Esto llegaba muy lejos- Eeeh…

.-¿Algún problema, NOVIA? –dándole énfasis a la última palabra-

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, intentando descifrar porque se comportaba de esa manera, pero no conseguí nada. Para cuando volví a la realidad ya se había acercando y me había atraído hacia él cogiéndome de la cintura.

.-Hasta luego. –y unió con fuerza nuestros labios, para luego separarse y salir por la ventana-

.-Hasta… Luego… -toqué mis labios- Hiei…

:: **Continuará** ::

¡Konnichiwa!

Bueno. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! (lo he acabado a las 23:50…) Intento poner mucha sugar… De verdad que lo intento… Snif… ¡Buenop!

No respondo los reviews por pereza y que ahora mismo tengo mucho sueño… ¡Pero…! ¡Eternamente agradecida por ellos! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Sayonara bye bye!


	5. Maybe

**Antes de la lectura**: ¡Capítulo cincoooo! Uwow, ya por el cinco… Uff… Que perezosa estoy… ¡Este creo que será el último capítulo! (Ya dije que no quería hacerlo muy largo, además ya estoy pensando una nueva historia)

¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Tenía mucha falta de inspiración… Y sumado a los exámenes y los trabajos y…

**.It started with a kiss.**

**Capítulo 5****: Maybe... It started with a kiss**

.-Venga… Di… Aaaaa… -acerqué un poquito de arroz a la boca de mi-supuesto-novio-

.-¿Será una broma? –se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara como si estuviese enfadado- No voy a comer de esta manera.

.-Eres un antipático. –suspiré resignada… Sería incapaz de hacer que Hiei comiese algo, bien, pues pienso conseguirlo. ¡Utilizaré mis técnicas secretas!- Hiei… -susurré con mirada inocente total y me subí de rodillas en la cama-

.-No pienso probar de esa comida nigen, solo he venido para DESCANSAR. NO para que me tortures.

Después de haberse "recuperado" del resfriado de la otra vez, se había ido por la mañana. Yo había ido al instituto tan felizmente y cuando había vuelto me lo había encontrado en la habitación, desnudándose e intentándose poner unas vendas por las heridas que tenía. Como todo persona normal me dediqué a lanzarle todo objeto que tenía a mi alcance, provocando que sus heridas se abrieran y… Y a hacer de enfermera.

.-Pues no te lo comas, Hiei chan. –le lancé una mirada fulminante y deseé tener rayos X en los ojos, pero va a ser que no tenía…- Pero que sepas que lo he preparado yo, con 'mucho' amor… -puse la cara de cordero degollado- ¿No lo probarás?

.-Mmmm… -se empezó a acercar a mis labios, quizás eso era una buena señal- No. No quiero probar esa repugnante comida…

.-¿Repugnante… comida…?

Y adivina adivinanza… ¿Dónde crees que acabó el arroz? Encima de Hiei, encima mío, encima de mi cama, en el suelo… En todos sitios menos donde tenía que estar…

.-No he venido aquí para que me des de comer…

No creas que yo fui la causante de la 'esparcición' de mi arroz (con lo que me había costado prepararlo)… No, fue por culpa de 'no-voy-a-comer-comida-nigen". De repente, el ser ese ajeno que dice ser mi 'novio', se había tirando encima mío y se había quedado ahí encima. Y del shock yo había tirado mi 'comida' casera.

.-Dame…

.-Hiei… -empezó a acercarse lentamente hasta besarme. Sus labios son muy cálidos y su cuerpo también… Me gusta mucho tenerlo cerca aunque todo sea… Todo sea…- Hiei… No soy Kurama…

Había olvidado el porqué de que estuviese a mi lado, el porqué de que fuese mi 'novio', el porqué de todo… Sólo era… Por la apuesta. Me levanté y me fui corriendo, a pasear para pensar, si rima y todo…

.-¡Buenas Natsukiii! –alguien me golpeó la espalda, me giré para ver a Aya sonriendo-

.-Ah… Buenos días… -suspiré-

.-¿Y ese suspiro? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta…

Y ante esa interrogación, desahogué mis vivencias como 'supuesta' novia del enano. Media hora después (lo que tardé en contarlas) miré a Aya esperando una posible 'solución' ante esos problemas, pero…

.-¿Y tú que harías?

.-¿Eh? ¿Decías? –Parpadeó, soltó una risa y empezó a caminar más rápido- No te estaba escuchando. –Ahí, ahí, ese sentido de la amistad- Es que acabo de acordarme de qué he quedado con… Con… -movió la mano en forma de despedida y se fue corriendo dejándome con la intriga de con quién quedaba-

Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer así que me dediqué a seguirla, total… ¿Qué podría pasar si me descubría?

.-Gyaaaa. ¡Lo siento sensei! –grité por décimo cuarta vez consecutiva con lagrimones en los ojos- Yo sólo… Yo sólo… ¡Buscaba a… a… Orlando Bloom! –me desesperé y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos como si una fuente fuese-

.-¿A Orlando Bloom? –preguntó por décimo cuarta vez-

Pues resultaba ser que la persona con la que había quedado era Yusuke-sensei… Y cuando les vi juntos, pues digamos que la cosa me afectó y les destrocé la 'cita', por así decirlo…

.-¡Podríais habérmelo dicho! –les miré enfadada, snif, yo quería enterarme de todo-

.-Y tú… -la sonrisa de Yusuke aumentó considerablemente, haciéndome retroceder- ¿Desde cuando sales con Hiei? –y me vino un escalofrío-

.-Yo no…

.-Me lo ha contado Aya. –Realmente la gente oía lo que le interesaba-

.-Pero no es exactamente…

Y de nuevo les conté mis aventuras y desventuras. La cara de Yusuke iba degenerando por momentos hasta llegar a un punto que su carcajada se oyó hasta en el polo norte, ¿Papá Noel la habrá oído…?

.-Jajajajajajajajajajaja. –y siguió y siguió… Miré a Aya esperando que supiese cuando acabaría esa carcajada eterna, pero sólo se empezaba a alejar susurrando que no lo conocía para nada-

.-¡Yusuke-sensei! –suspiró e intentó serenarse, cosa que no consiguió. Así que opté por ayudarle- ¡Kuwabara en ropa interior!

.-¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! –y paró de reírse para taparse los ojos y gritar cosas sin sentido como "Mis ojos se mueren, se infectan" o "¡Dios sálvame del infierno!"- Como decía… -después de haberlo tranquilizado diciéndole que era broma- No creo que Hiei sea gay.

Y tras una explicación de sus argumentos porqué Hiei no tenía la sexualidad desviada, acabó con su mayor teoría…

.-Porque lo digo yo. –así se resumía sus teorías-

.-Pero…

.-¡Te lo demostraré!

A continuación tenía a un transvertido Yusuke como maestro…

.-¿Por qué va vestido de conejita Play Boy? –pregunté a Aya temiendo por lo que fuera a hacer-

Pero para mi sorpresa sólo fuimos a casa de Kurama… Algo que no entiendo, porqué no me cuadraba el traje de conejita… Hasta que…

.-Kurama. ¿Podrías ponerte el disfraz de conejita play boy? –Y empezó a desnudarse ahí mismo y a ponerse de nuevo su ropa-

.-¡Agh! ¿¡Y porqué te lo has puesto tú!? –le pregunté casi al borde del suicidio tras recordar tan deprimente imagen-

.-Me hacía ilusión… -me puso cara de mártir-

No sé en que consistía el plan de Yusuke… Pero Kurama se negó rotundamente a la petición de su amigo (lástima…). Pero por si fuera poco, empezó a contarle toda mi historia. ¿Cuánta gente se iba a enterar?

.-¿Qué Hiei qué…? –pero este puso cara de shock, a diferencia de la escena de Yusuke-

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar… Sonó el escalofriante sonido del timbre y poco después, Idiotaman abrió la puerta de par en par de la habitación de Kurama.

.-¡Necesito tu GRAN ayuda para este ejerci…! ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

Y de nuevo escuché mis vivencias amorosas narradas por Yusuke-sensei… Aunque pareciese mentira las contaba de tal forma que se resumían "Hiei puede que sea gay, pero yo creo que es bisexual, porque ha intentado llevarse a mi querida alumnita a la cama", y así yo quedaba como la pobre e inocente alumna que estaba siendo acosada por el pervertido-bisexual demonio.

.-¿¡Qué Hiei es…!? –Y a Kuwabara le dio un paro cardíaco, pero como a nadie le importó, seguimos con otro tema…-

.-Por eso mismo necesito que te vistas de conejita Play Boy.

.-Yusuke no pienso vestirme de conejita. –remarcó, para mi decepción, Kurama suspirando-

Y tras tres horas de larga insistencia (lo que aproveché para sacarle a Aya un par de detalles de su 'cita' con Yusuke), Kurama accedió a regañadientes a hablar con Hiei sobre el tema (pero sin el disfraz).

.-¿¡Como!? ¿Qué no habéis traído cámara de video? –sí, sí, y nos echaba las culpas de no haber tenido la gran 'amabilidad' de pedírnoslo…- Sssh. ¡A callar! –y eso que hablaba él solo-

.-Hiei… Emm… -Kurama y sus monosílabos. ¿¡De qué le servía sacar dieces en lengua!? Cuando una servidora sacaba cincos (y da gracias a dios) y luego al expresarme…-

**Flash Back Mental**

Era mi primer día como detective. ¡Kyaaa! ¡Voy a ver a Koenma sama! ¡Al GRAN Koenma sama! La puerta se abrió y… y…

.-¿Eres Natsuki Minami?

.-Eh… Yo… V… P… Pues…

**Fin Del Flash Back Mental**

Bueno… Que ahora eso no venía a cuento…

.-¿Quién te ha dicho…? –se quedó pensativo. Kurama ya le había explicado que 'alguien' le había contado que tenía su sexualidad ligeramente desviada- ¿Te lo ha dicho la cabeza hueca? –que romántico era mi 'novio' poniéndome esos motes taaan cariñosos-

.-Sí. –Nota mental, matar a cierto pelirrojo-

.-Hn. –se llevó las manos al bolsillo, se dio la espalda y miró de reojo a Kurama- Verás… -y creo que me lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿A mí? ¡No! ¡Nos ha descubierto! ¡A la mierda! ¡Me ahorco! ¡Me suicidio mordiéndome la lengua! Toda muerte será menos dolorosa que la que me dará él-

.-¿Mm…?

.-Era verdad… -dios… ¡El corazón se me salía del pecho de la tensión!- Yo… -Y empezó a acercarse al pelirrojo lentamente y… y…- Sólo he salido con ella para ponerte celoso y… -¿¡Qué!? ¡Falso! ¡Fue MI idea! Y además era totalmente anónima la relación- Sólo la he utilizado… Yo te gusto. ¿Verdad?

.-¡Ataqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –y para acabar de rizar el rizo, había cometido el gran error de lanzarla mi zapatilla (cabe comentar, llena de barro y algún que otro chicle) a la cabeza, la cual no le llegó a impactar, ya que la esquivó- ¡TU! –y le señalé fulminante, como si lanzase rayos láser de mi índice- ¿¡Como te atreves a apartarte!? –mirada asesina on, persona que no piensa on, persona con sentido del ridículo off-

.-Hn. ¿Me espiabas?

.-¡Pues claro! –mirada asesina off, mirada inocente on, persona que piensa on, persona con sentido del ridículo off- En realidad… -cincuenta parpadeos de ojos a la velocidad de la luz- Me han obligado, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien… ¿Neh? –un par de lagrimitas falsas se asomaron en mis ojos-

.-Me voy. –una de dos, o se iba para huir de esta situación tensa o huía y se dedicaba a pensar cómo asesinarme de la forma más dolorosa posible- Y tu vienes conmigo. –Sí, era la segunda opción-

.-¿¡Qué…!? –y no creas que ante este monosílabo su mente Teresa-de-Calcuta afloró y decidió no asesinarme, sino todo lo contrario-

Y ahora estábamos los dos en alguna parte del mundo mundial, en un bosque perdido de la mano de dios… ¡Iba a descuartizarme y me daría de comer a los oso! Que poco original y que sádico…

.-¡Fue idea de Yusuke! –esa era mi única posibilidad de escapar, desviar la culpa hacia otra persona, pero no funcionó ya que me acorraló a un árbol… ¡Uaaa! Veo mi vida pasar por mis ojos… Snif…-

.-¿El qué? ¿Qué no pillases las indirectas?

Entré en estado vegetativo por unos momentos… Relacionando esa gran pregunta con mi próxima muerte… ¿Moriría por no pillar indirectas? ¿De qué indirectas hablamos?

.-¡Fue idea de Yusuke! –volví a repetir, aún sin saber de qué iba el tema-

.-Hn. –cerré los ojos por unos segundos, huyendo de los ojos color sangre que me miraban asesinamente-

.-¡En serio! ¡Fue idea de Yusuke! –repetí aún con los ojos cerrados y al borde del suicidio-

.-Ya… Eso ya me lo has dicho.

Un momento… ¿Eso era en tono dulce y amable? ¿Mataba a sus víctimas a base de paros cardíacos por escuchar tal tono incomprensible en él?

.-Hiei oye yo… -y pasé de monosílabos a una casi frase, pero no la acabé porque puso su dedo índice en mis labios-

.-Sssh… -se acercaba… se acercaba… ¡Mi muerte se acercaba! ¡No quiero morir! Soy muy joven, aún tenía muchos objetivos en la vida que no había cumplido (léase no haberme comprado un peluche de Totoro)- Ssh… -quitó el dedo y me besó, ante mi sorpresa… Creía que iba a hacerme-vete-a-saber-qué-cosa-sacada-de-la-película-de-Saw-

Creo que durante el beso me dio un infarto… Cuando nos separamos, yo aún estaba en estado vegetativo, mi cerebro sólo se había colapsado al recibir tal información, la diabetes escondida apareció de repente ante tal subida de dulzura por parte de Iceman.

.-Eh… Eh… -y de vuelta a mis queridos monosílabos y a mi risa bobalicona que sale a flote cuando es imposible articular palabra-

.-¿Ya has pillado la indirecta?

Y fue entonces cuando la gruesa niebla de ignorancia y dormida del cerebro se dispersó. La bombilla de 100 Watts se encendió de repente. Mi dedo índice le señalaba temblorosa a más no poder. Mis mejillas se volvía de color de la nariz de Rudolf.

.-Eh… A ti… A ti… -y me vino el parkinson en el dedo índice- ¡A ti no te gusta Rudolf! Digo… ¡No te gusta Kurama!

.-Exacto.

.-¡Fue todo un plan maléfico tuyo! Para que yo… Yo… –el sentido de la justicia me desbordó por completo- ¡A sido TODO por tu culpa!

.-Yusuke me ayudó un poco y…

.-¿¡Que qué!? –y mi mente voló hasta el lugar más lejano llevándose consigo un muñeco del vudú de Yusuke, al cual le hincaba miles de dolorosas agujas-

.-Creo que ha funcionado el plan. –y sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me dio otro infarto y mis mejillas me dolían de lo rojas que estaban y…- ¿Verdad? -¿¡Y desde cuando le estaba abrazando!? ¡Mierda! ¡Mis brazos se mueven solos!-

.-¡N… N… Un poco! ¡Sólo me gustas un poco! ¡Un poco mucho! ¡BASTA YA! –y me volvió a besar fugazmente-

.-¡Corten!

¿Corten? ¿C… O… R… T… E… N? Mis ojos cobraron vida propia y se posaron encima de mi 'supuesta amiga muerta' que sostenía su cámara de video. Un poco más para atrás estaban Yusuke y Aya (el primero con una cámara de fotos).

.-¿H… Haru…?

.-¿A qué yo también soy buena actriz? He fingido perfectamente mi muerte, creo que tendrían que nominarme a los Óscars y…

.-¡Y una mierda! ¡Te mandaré YO al infierno como te pille! ¡Ya verás! –pero Hiei me cogió antes de que cumpliese mi amenaza- ¡A los de atrás también! ¡Os mataré a todos! Buaaaa. ¿¡Como podéis ser tan crueles!? –y tras soltar cientos de amenazas de muerte, me calmé- ¡Y como me lo volváis a hacer…!

.-¿Ya? –de repente me di cuenta que ya se habían ido, así que fulminé al demonio de fuego con una mortal mirada de odio-

.-YA. –me crucé de brazos, suspiré y le miré- Eh oye.

.-Hn.

.-Me debes una comida casera. ¿De acuerdo novio? –le di énfasis de odio a la última palabra- Por haber destrozado mi arroz.

.-Mmm… Puedo darte otra cosa de comer. –mirada inocente de Hiei on, pero con brillo en los ojos perver- ¿Vale novia? –y le dio un horrible énfasis a la última palabra-

.-Me conformo. –le di un fugaz beso para luego caminar junto a él hasta mi casa-

**:: Fin de It Started ****With A Kiss ::**

¡Hey! Sé que ninguna disculpa del mundo sirve para calmar la sed de asesinarme que tenéis, así que sólo os diré… ¡Eso es todo amigos! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me ha costado lo mío acabar este fic… Me gusta el resultado… ¡Espero que a vosotros también!

Para la gente que me tiene agregada al Messenger antiguo: No me funciona (llorando desconsoladamente), me podéis encontrar en este: Minako (insertar barra baja) Kotoko (insertar arroba) Hotmail (insertar punto) com ¡Siento haber estado tan desaparecida!

Sayonara Bye Bye!


End file.
